Master of Mosquiton: New Relationships
by InuyashaFan
Summary: What if 15 years passed after the incidents on the moon and Inaho moved on? What would happen to Mosquiton? Then, jump from 1935 to 2002 to find Inaho's grandaughter. What do we have? Tons of fun! MosAma. a little bit a angst. R
1. End one, set the path of fate on another

Master of Mosquiton: New Relationships Disclaimer: I don't own Mosquiton, Inaho, Yuki, or Hono! I wish I did, but like all my wishes, it will never come true! I do however own Amanda.  
  
Prologue: End One, Set the Path of Fate on Another  
  
Time: 1935  
  
Fifteen years have passed since the events on the moon. Inaho eventually gave up on Mosquiton, and, thinking he had perished for good, moved on. She married and had a daughter. (Don't know what her name is. so she won't have one ;P) On the daughter's fifth birthday, a familiar figure, clad in black, appeared at Inaho's doorstep. When he knocked on the door and she answered, she was shocked.  
"Inaho. my dearest. I've finally made it back." he said, embracing her. She pushed him away. He looked at her in confusion. Her face was lined with tears, but her face held a mask of determination.  
"It's been fifteen years, Mosquiton. I've moved on. I have a child, and I don't love you anymore." she told him. Hearing this, Mosquiton was heartbroken. He took out a stake from the lining of his cloak.(don't ask. i'm sure he doesn't carry one around. bare with me.) He looked at her with hurt in his eyes.  
"You know. everyday for the past years since that day, I've tried to get back to you." That said, he plunged the stake into his chest, piercing his already emotionally wounded heart. He burst into a pile of ashes.  
Inaho collapsed to the ground. Tears streamed down her face. After regaining her composure after a few minutes of crying she put Mosquiton's ashes in his old coffin, and sealed it.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
Two men lifted a box and brought it up into the attic. They grunted under the weight.  
"Geez, Miss. What's in this thing?" One of the men asked.  
She looked at him with a sad expression.  
"Memories." 


	2. 1:Awakened Again

_**Master of Mosquiton: New Relationships**_

_**by: InuyashaFan**_

Disclaimer: I **_don't_** own Mosquiton, Inaho, Yuki, or Hono! Not _yet_! Heh heh heh... Oh yeah and I **_don't_** own Swiffer! I **_own_** Amanda, however... and the fact that her name is Amanda is just a **_coincidence_**... **_not_** because it's my sad excuse for being in a fanfiction, I just couldn't figure out another good name... anyway... sorry if the timeline thing makes no sense... I forget how I did the math for this... ;;;

Sry it took so long...

Chapter 1: Awakened... Again...

Time: 2002

Amanda Hitomebore looked up as she heard her mom call her from downstairs.

"Honey! I'm going grocery shopping!" she called.

"Okay, Mom!" she answered. "See you when you get back! Bye!"

"Bye!"

She waited until she heard the front door close and lock. "_5...4...3...2...1_..." She looked out her bedroom window and saw her mom's car pull away. "Time to explore the attic!" Her mom had always told her to stay away from the attic. She never knew why. Today, however, Amanda decided to finally disobey her mother. She had been a 'good girl' long enough. It was time to rebel!

As she made her way to where the trap door was, she realized there was no string. There was nothing to pull down a ladder. _"Damn it!"_ She yelled then grumbled as she went downstairs and out to the garage to get a ladder.

"Gotta waste my time to get a _goddamned_ ladder... because of some _lazy assed_ builder just had to not include a _fucking_ pull-down ladder for the _damned_ attic... oops... I forgot..." She went back to the attic entrance. "**_Rise_**," she said, and a light blue aura engulfed her. In an instant she was in the attic.

"Having powers is so_ kick-ass_!" she exclaimed, with a laugh, as the aura dissipated.

Amanda looked around the attic, awestruck. There were trinkets everywhere. She walked over to a desk that was in the corner. On it were several picture frames. They were a little a tad-bit rusty and really dusty.

"Okay... I guess I really need some _Swiffers_!" So she ran to the entrance of the attic and jumped down. She ran to the closet grabbed a box of Swiffers. She ran back to the attic. "**_Rise_**." The same aura wrapped around her and she was in the attic as the aura dissipated. She opened the box and put the Swiffer handle together then took one of the Swiffers and placed it on the handle. (You guys know what I'm talking about, right?)

Then she went back to the picture frames. She picked one up and dusted it off. It was a picture of what looked like her Great-Grandmother when she was young. She had her arm wrapped around a man's waist and was smiling brightly. She looked at the man, who had a goofy grin on his face. "That's odd... he doesn't look like Grandpa... Weird..." She put it back down, and did the same with all of the other pictures. All of them were of her Grandmother and the same man. "I wonder who he was..."

She took a step back and bumped into something. "That's odd... I didn't notice that before..." It was a large crate. It looked as if it were falling apart from the years it had been up here... the wood looked and smelled rotted. She pushed up and the lid came up, but as it came up one of the nails scraped across her left wrist, cutting it open.

**_ "OW! Fuck!"_** She yelled her other hand coming up and grasping her wrist, the blood flowing even then. She hissed in pain. But her attention was soon brought to what was in the crate. Forgetting about her wrist, she stared at the coffin. Out of curiosity, she opened it ignoring the searing pain in her wrist. The coffin slid open easily and she looked inside. What she saw surprised her. Inside was a pile of ashes with sunglasses and clothes on top of it. Yet again forgetting, she reached to touch the glasses, wondering why ashes would have sunglasses. As she did, a large glob of blood fell from her wrist. "Oops..."

Amanda gasped as the coffin emitted a bright aura and sent her flying back into a wall. Two more auras, a fiery red aura, and an icy blue aura appeared in front of the coffin.

**_ "WHO DARES AWAKEN OUR MASTER!"_** the fiery red aura roared.

**_ "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO AWAKEN OUR HEARTBROKEN MASTER!"_** the icy blue aura hollered.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Amanda yelled, just a _little_ bit freaked out. "_What_ are you?"

The auras turned to the coffin as a figure emerged from it. Amanda look on in awe, it was the same man from the pictures. He was clad in black slacks and a purple shirt. He also wore a cape and had his glasses atop his head. He looked every bit like he did in the pictures, except instead of smiling, he looked drained, as if every happy emotion he had ever possessed had been stolen from him. He looked at her with pain evident in his eyes. The auras became a young boy and a young girl and they looked exactly as their auras had described them, fire and ice.

"Inaho..." the man said tiredly.

"Momma Inaho..." the children said to her.

And that was when the loss of blood got to her...

(this chapter was revised when i realized that the math for the year was waaaaay off, so i made Inaho great-grandma instead of grandma... ;;;)

A/N: what do ya think? I'm impressed with myself! Please review! I HATE NAILS! I actually almost slit my own wrist, because I didn't see one sticking out of my bookcase, then all of a sudden- _OW!_ It was like a mm. away from my vein. _shivers_

_(Sorry I just found out how to get bold/italics! YAY!)_


	3. 2:Supressed memories and evil phonecalls

Master of Mosquiton: New Relationships

by: InuyashaFan

--

Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)

A/N: I'm _soooooo_ sorry! It's been like a year since my last update... I'm **_sooooooo sorry you guys!_**

--

Chapter 2: Supressed Memories and Evil Phonecalls

"I don't think that's Momma Inaho, Master. She looks much... _younger..._ then when we last saw her..." Hono said as he looked at the unconscious girl lying on the dusty floor.

Mosquiton had gasped when the girl had collapsed, and caught her as soon as she passed out, finally noticing the gash on her wrist. Resisting the urge to have a little taste, he let worry overcome his instincts, instead, and quickly found something to bind the heavily bleeding wound.

He looked at the desk where the pictures sat. Memories of his love, long pushed away, resurfaced, running through his mind as he assessed how ancient those pictures seemed. "I think you're right Hono. She's not the one who broke my heart so long ago..."

"Master... she stirs..." Yuki contributed, pointing to the girl as she slowly regained consciousness.

--

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, her wrist throbbing in pain. She looked up, startled to see a kind face looming over hers.

"Welcome back." Joked Mosquiton. He gave her a reassuring grin. "Sorry about that scare... Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Alucard von Mosquiton, 1/4 vampire servant of the Hitomebore clans female members. And these are my loyal servants Hono and Yuki." he said, first pointing to the boy, then the girl.

"Umm... it's a pleasure to meet you all, but... how the _hell_ did you get here?" Amanda asked, confused to no end as to how a full grown man and two children just up and _poof_ they're in her attic.

"You mean you really don't know? How could Inaho let her family forget about us and all we've done for them...?"

"You mean you knew my Great-Grandmother...?" How could he? She had never even heard him mentioned at all by her great-grandmother... never a peep.

"Of course I knew her... I served her for a long time... and saved her countless times... I was bound to her by blood, as I am now bound to you as well..." Mosquiton whispered.

"Master loved Momma Inaho..." Yuki inquired. Mosquiton shot her a look and shook his head. "Sorry..Master..."

"What do you mean _bound by blood_?" Amanda asked.

"It means that the only blood coursing through my veins, is yours. Therefore I am in great debt to you for giving me back my life, because it was your blood that turned my ashes into what you see now, what I once was... so many years ago..." Mosquiton explained. "I'm sorry, but I never did catch your name, miss."

"Oh! How silly of me! I'm Amanda." She said, extending her right hand. Mosquiton, however, instead of shaking her hand, he grasped it and brought it to his lips. Amanda blushed at the contact. '_Oh my...'_ she thought.

Hono and Yuki both grinned. "Maybe _this_ one'll be better..." Hono muttered.

"Hopefully...For the Master's sake..." Yuki replied quietly.

"Oh yeah, before I forget... Where do you keep the antiseptic?" Mosquiton asked eyeing the cloth binding Amanda's wound, which was beginning to show blood seeping through.

"Oh...umm...bathroom cabinet... the first door you'll see on your left when you jump down out of the attic." Amanda said, looking at her wrist and gasping at the sight. '_Damn... I did a number on myself, now didn't I?'_

"Yuki, please go get the antiseptic, as well as some bandages." Mosquiton ordered.

"Yes, my Master," Yuki said before hopping out of the attic.

"It is bleeding pretty heavily, isn't it?" Hono asked, worried for his new Mistress.

"Yeah..." Mosquiton said, looking at Amanda, the worry evident.

"No worries. I'll be fine in a minutes time! Now, if you'll excuse me momentarily..." She said and got up, then hopping down from the attic, she headed toward her room. On her desk was a jar filled with a green poultice. Amanda uncovered the wound and spread the poultice on the wound. "_Heal this wounnd so that life may go on as it was preordained by the Goddess' will._" A pink aura surrounded the hand that was applying the poultice, making it glow and begin to heat up. She winced slightly as she felt the wound closing. Within minutes, the wound was healed, and the poultice had been absorbed into the skin. Amanda smiled. "Glad to know it still works." She laughed

--

"Did you feel that!" Mosquiton asked his loyal servants as he felt an incredible energy erupt through the house.

"Yes, Master." Hono replied.

"What power..." Replied Yuki, who held an uneeded bottle of antiseptic. The power sent chills down her spine. No one should have that kind of power... Who was it?

"I think that our new Mistress packs quite a punch! Isn't that right, Master?" Hono said in awe. Mosquiton nodded.

"That may be. Could this be the true power of the Hitomebore clan?" Mosquiton wondered aloud.

"Yes it is. See all healed." Amanda replied as she floated back up to the attic, flashing a healed wrist. "The great power of the Hitomebore clan has finally resurfaced in me, after many generations of being in a dormant state. I am one of the strongest witches of the century." She laughed. "And my mother still thinks that I'm a weak little schoolgirl that can't take care of herself..." she muttered bitterly.

"How old are you Amanda?" Mosquiton asked.

"Seventeen. Why?"

"The perfect age... Now tell me... Do you _desire_ more power...?" Mosquiton asked in a seductively inviting whisper. His eyes locked onto her in a hypnotic gaze.

"Yes... What do I have to do?" She whispered, entranced in his gaze. She fell into his arms, his gaze was too much for her... He caught her.

"In order to become even more powerful than you already are, you must become _mine..._ do you accept this willingly?" He whispered seductfully, carressing her back.

"Yes..." She whispered. She gasped as he brought his lips to hers, and kissed her deeply. She relaxed in his arms and kissed back. He took his hand and moved the collar of her shirt out of the way, breaking the kiss, leaving her gasping for air. He bit down on her neck, near the collarbone, piercing the skin, and then quickly he withdrew, licking the wound so that it sealed up, almost instantly leaving a mark, almost as if it were a branding sign, his fang pattern evident (A/N for avid inuyasha fanfic readers in which there is a mating ritual... that's basically what i'm talking about, minus the 'mating' part, lol). Not having enough blood to transform, Amanda was safe from Mosquiton.

"This will forever bind us together..." He whispered huskily, kissing her neck, causing her to shudder in pleasure, before kissing her on the lips again.

"Thank you... koi..." She whispered, and hugged him to her. "Now how about we get out of this damn musty attic?" She asked. Mosquiton grinned and nodded. Hono and Yuki just laughed.

"Told ya she'd be better!" Hono muttered excitedly to Yuki.

"Yep! This one didn't stake him to death when he tried to claim her!" She replied.

"I like this one." Hono stated. They both erupted in a fit of laughter.

--

When they all got downstairs, the phone rang. '_Who could be calling? Maybe it's Momma...'_ Amanda rushed over and answered the phone. "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Yes, hello, is this Ms. Amanda Hitomebore?"_ A man spoke.

"Yes this is she, may I ask who this is?" Amanda replied.

_"I'm afraid that I must tell you some bad news, Ms. Hitomebore..." _the man said.

"Bad news? What do you mean?"

_"There was an accident..."_

"Oookay... what does this have to do with me?"

_"Your mother was in it... she, unfortunately, I'm afraid that she did not survive the crash... However, the good news is that you get everything, unless of course you are underage without a guardian... Wait you are! In that case we're going to be sending members of our social services to your house to claim your things the governments property and send you to a foster home. Have a nice day. **Click**"_

Amanda dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face and sobs racked through her body. "**NOOOOOOOOO!**" She screamed, a crimson aura bursting out of her and surrounding her, sending a surprised Hono and Yuki flying back into the wall, while Mosquiton stood his ground. Rage consumed her. '_**How dare they! How dare they take my mother away from me! HOW DARE THEY!**'_

Mosquiton watched as his chosen mate as she suffered greatly inside. He felt her anguish as it consumed him as well. He had had enough. He walked right through her aura, even as it tried and tried to repel him and send him flying back. Mosquiton knelt beside her, drawing her into his embrace. The aura drew itself back into Amanda in an instant. She turned into his embrace and sobbed into Mosquiton's chest. "Amanda... Koibito... tell me, what happened?"

"She's gone... -sob- mother's gone..." She sobbed out.

"Oh... Amanda.. honey... It'll be alright... eventually... Time heals even the deepest wounds to the heart..." Mosquiton told her soothingly, burying his nose in her hair.

"She was all I had left... She was **all I had**..."

"I know, koibito... But now you have us... We'll never leave you... never..." Mosquiton whispered into her hair.

"Thank you..." she whispered. And he brought her in for a heartfelt kiss.

-

-

-

-

A/N: Yeah... i know... gomen-nasai minna-san! i know i made everything go super-fast, but i was just writing whatever popped into my head... lol... so please don't flame me telling me i royally screwed it up, b/c i like it, and i like _nice_ reviews... and i gave you a bigger chapter, lol.. I'm already working on ch. 3, so hopefully there won't be a huge gap between updates, and i stay free of writer's block. that and school's starting up again for me next thurs. the 25th.

Ja ne!


	4. 3:Social Services and a Funeral

_**Master of Mosquiton: New Relationships**_

_**By: InuyashaFan**_

**Disclaimer:** (_see chapter one_)

**A/N**_: OMG YOU GUYS! I am sooooo sorry! I didn't mean for there to be such a long gap between chapters. DARN YOU EDUCATION SYSTEM! Lol. So anyway, I'm finally starting to write again (granted, schools not over, but I don't have internet, so this is basically all I can do… lol, not that it's a bad thing. -) so sorry, but hey chapter three!_

**Chapter 3: Social Services and a Funeral**

Mosquiton stood with Hono and Yuki in the back of the funeral procession. Amanda was at the head of it, dressed all in black.

She had used up all of her savings on the funeral, wanting her mother to get nothing but the best. The only problem with that was, if she lost everything to the social services, she would have _nothing_. She would end up in some foster home for a year, and then end up on the streets… and she would lose Mosquiton… she was sure of it. She couldn't let that happen, not after she had just gotten him into her life.

But that would all come later. Right now was the time to mourn, and she would. Luckily, she _did_ have Mosquiton, as well as Hono and Yuki to help her cope with her loss.

The funeral ended somewhere around three, and when she was sure that her mother was completely buried, and nothing would be disturbing her grave any time soon, she went home, the others following her back.

- - -

When they got home, there was a man standing on the front porch. He was dressed in a black business suit, and had a black hat on that hid most of his face from view. Amanda tensed up when she saw him, and she got ready to turn around and leave again.

Mosquiton saw this, so he snaked his arm around her waist, grasped her hand, and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, Amanda… It'll be fine. You just wait and see, okay?"

"Alright…" she replied, and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a goofy grin, and winked at her, and she giggled a little. "Okay, I'm ready now…" She said, and he gave her one last squeeze with his arm before letting her go.

This time, she faced the man with an air of confidence. She knew that Mosquiton would help her. That seemed to be his way. She walked down the sidewalk, toward the man that could possibly decide her fate.

Frankly, this guy creeped her out, because this man had a weird vibe about him, and a darker aura around him that she hadn't seen on a normal human in years. In fact, she really doubted he was a normal human at all. She knew whose aura it was instantly. The last time she saw that aura was when she was five. It was her…

"Dad? What…. What are you doing here?" She said, her voice shaking, and fear in her eyes.

**A/N: **_I know it was short, but I wanted to put just enough to go off of. Sorry guys. There will be more to come very soon and within two months… . not two years. Especially now that I'm getting a little bit of help from my Creative Writing class. But remember, I'm only a Sophomore, and school does take priority, no matter how much I like to think that I have a choice… . _

_Thanks to all who've reviewed! _

_Ja ne!_


	5. 4: The Truth About Daddy is

**Master Mosquiton: New Relationships**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amanda... and her icky dad. she is my creation, lol, and he's a d-bag.. .. Everyone else belongs to their prospective owners._

_A/N: Holy crap you guys, it's been FOREVER, and sad to say it will probably be another forever. Thank you to Kuroneko13 who's review inspired me to dig out my old notebooks. Keep in mind that I am still full-time at school, and I work when I'm not at school, and restaurants are a very time-consuming gig, lol. If you've stuck with me this long, I love you, lol. I hope you will continue to painstakenly stick with me. This is stuff that I partially wrote waaay back when, and so I hope that typing and revising it will give me the cause to delve into my mind and retrieve my story from its fragmented pieces in my confused head, lol. In between homework, of course. 1.5 semsesters left!_

_Anyhow, here we go, let's hope it turns out ok... .'_

_( Kuroneko13: surprise! my chronic insomnia made me productive for you! *heart*)_

**Chapter 4: **_**The Truth About Daddy is...**_

"Dad? What... What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaking and fear evident in her gaze.

"Oh, did you know...? I work for social services. I'm so _sorry_ for your loss..." If you quickly glanced at him, you would think he was being sincere, but studying his facial features turned up that his eyes were laughing at her, and her pain.

_'How dare he?'_ Her thoughts rang through her mind, anger welling within her, fully replacing her former fear. Her green eyes flashed crimson, evident that her anger could possibly send her over the edge and make her lose control.

"Now, now, Amanda... Don'tt get cross with me... We both know what will happen if you do..." he said, while smirking at her.

Amanda flinched visibly. Her response was barely even a whisper, and almost child-like, but every one present was still capable of hearing it. "Bad things..." If you took a close look at her, you would see that her eyes now shown a blue glow, and you would know that she was remembering something traumatic, probably from her childhood.

Her father mocked her with a short, cold laugh. "Yes, bad things. Do not forget, your powers are not solely from you mother's lineage. My powers run through your veins, and they do exist within you... You don't want anything to happen to your new friends, now do you?" he taunted her. Again, Amanda flinched, and glanced back at Mosquiton and the others. They were all glaring at her father as if daggers would fly from their eyes and maim him.

When Mosquiton caught her gaze, his face softened to one of worry at the expression she wore. _'So much pain... Damn that man for hurting her so much!'_

"What did you do, dad?" she asked, as she forced herself to calm down. _'He must have done something horrid. Did he have something to do with Mother's death?'_ She froze, eyes widening. _'Of course, he was the one who called the house! That means the reason her body was not horribly marred is that she died by magick... HIS magick!' _She quickly brought her gaze to her father and gasped. "Oh, Mother..." she said in despair.

Cruelly laughing at her, he gave her a look that would make any abused child flinch, and she did. "Figured it out now, have you? Knew you would. You get that from me. You're probably right; maybe I did _kill_ her. So what? She was just some stupid bitch I had to _use_ to get the perfect magickal weapon." At this omission, Amanda gasped in shock, her eyes widening in confusion. "Yeah, I mean you. You are the perfect blend of the white magick of the Hitomebore clan, and the black magick of the Shinzanburo clan, giving you twice the power any normal witch should ever have. You can't control it, therefore I still _control you._" His smirk grew as he looked her over, proud that his sperm had done their job right. (told you he was a d-bag .)

Now this statement mad Amanda's head snap up, glaring right at him, eyes again flashing crimson, and his smirk faltered only a fraction. She, however, kept herself in check. Her voice hummed with unknown power, waiting for the right moment to strike. "You _bastard!_ _No one _controls _me!_"

A wave of power surged from her directly at her father, causing him to stagger slightly back. This time, she smirked, but it was shortlived as her father straightened and laughed again.

"Really? That's it? You thought _that_ would hurt _me?_ Pathetic!" he mocked.

"Not really." she lied. _'I really have a long way to go...'_ she thought. "But you did _stagger_, asshole." she ground out.

"I've grown tired of these games, Amanda Hitomebore..." he said with a murderous look. "Let's get back to the business at hand. You're poor mother is dead, leaving you with no guardian, since my privledges were stripped from me. But now, my job at social services basically gives me the right to decide your future..."

Mosquiton, who had been speechless by the proceedings and frozen in place finally spoke up. "That's not necesarilly true. As of yesterday, I am her official guardian, by rite of blood," he stated, walking towards Amanda and wrapping an arm around her waist. Mocking him and giving him a taste of his own medicine, Mosquiton added, "Therefore, her life and future are _mine_ to guide..."

Her father swore, and gave Mosquiton a quick glance. "I guess you're right. I have no claims on her _at the moment..._ but that will change." He inwardly cursed _'I thought that the Hitomebore vampire was long gone!'_ He refused to deviate from the plans, which would still be in motion even with the speed bump before him. "Shinzanburo Shinamaru. Remember the name. I _will_ see you soon..." He then muttered something incoherent and vanished.

Once Shinamaru was gone, Amanda sagged against Mosquiton, well past being emotionally exhausted. Picking her up bridal style, he brought her up to her room and lay her down, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her on the forehead. He left her to rest. He had planning to do.

_A/N: What is Mosquiton planning? What will happen next? I don't quite know yet, and I hope I will get ideas flowning eventually. No promises, but I hope this mini surprise will tide you over... Thanks for bearing with me. I heart you guys!_


End file.
